Fuiste mi regalo de Navidad perfecto
by Belly-Bells Potter Diggory
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Nessie y Nahuel siempre han estado juntos, desde pequeños, hasta que un día, ella conozca a Jacob, un chico que la querrá de verdad, pero las circunstancias de la vida pondrán difícil su amor...  Soy malísima con los Summarys!
1. Chapter 1

"**_Contest: Sintiendo la navidad"._**

**_Título: Fuiste mi regalo de Navidad perfecto  
><em>**

_**Penname: Fanny Cullen-Hale**_

_**-Summary: ****Contest: S.L.N. Nessie y Nahuel siempre han estado juntos, desde pequeños, hasta que un día, ella conozca a Jacob, un chico que la querrá de verdad, pero las circunstancias de la vida pondrán difícil su amor. **_

_**-Pareja a Trabajar: Nessie-Jacob**_

_**-Número de palabras: 4,234  
><strong>_

_**-Imagen utilizada: 10-Paseo bajo las luces.**_

_**-Canción utilizada: Last Christmas- Cascada**_

_**-Frase utilizada: 10-Fuiste mi regalo de Navidad perfecto.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos... (:**

**Esta es otra de mis locuras, para un contest. Va a ser mi primera historia Jacob-Nessie, espero os guste. **

**Os dejo leer!**

**P.O.V Nessie**

Me encontraba caminando al lado de mi "novio". Yo no lo amaba, y estaba segura que él tampoco me amaba a mí. No estaba segura, lo sabía. Nahuel se mostraba distante y frío conmigo, y eso no era normal en una pareja de novios adolescentes, ¿o sí? Teníamos dieciocho años, se supone que a esa edad ya se ha madurado, por lo menos yo lo había hecho. Pero Nahuel siempre fue muy infantil.

Yo sabía que Nahuel era guapo. Tenía el pelo negro, y largo, recogido siempre en una cola de caballo, unos bonitos ojos marrón claro, y otra ventaja: nos conocíamos desde siempre.

Apenas teníamos tres años, nuestros padres nos habían presentado. En ese momento, yo era una pequeña niña con la ilusión de convertirse en princesa algún día, y alejarse del lluvioso Forks. Siempre me había gustado mucho el sol, aunque mi piel era blanca. Eso se debía a que mi abuela era albina, por lo tanto mi madre también tenía algo de albino en su sangre, y mi padre también era de piel pálida. Una familia de vampiros, diría alguien, pero no.

Nahuel en ese momento odiaba a las niñas, y solo quería convertirse en un futbolista que ganara mucho dinero y siempre saliera en las portadas de los periódicos. Porque eso era lo que siempre le había preocupado a mi novio, el dinero. Yo sabía que Nahuel estaba conmigo porque mi padre era un empresario muy rico, y mi madre, una importante actriz, cantante y modelo, que estaba escribiendo una saga de libros sobre vampiros, que yo ya me había encargado de leer, y confirmarle que sería un éxito.

Eso era lo único que él quería, y yo había sido tonta, por enamorarse de él, en un principio.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hacía una mañana preciosa. Era Navidad, y estaba todo nevado. Caminaba junto a mis tías Rosalie y Alice, buscando el regalo perfecto para mis padres y mis abuelos. __Llevábamos más de cinco horas caminando por el centro comercial de Phoenix. Yo tenía quince años en ese momento, y llevábamos siete años viviendo allí. Vivía al lado de la casa __de mi hermoso y amado novio, Nahuel. Lo amaba, y él a mí. Estábamos siempre juntos. En __el instituto, salíamos, teníamos los mismos amigos, éramos populares... En fín, todo. Nuestras familias se llevaban maravillosamente. Todo era perfecto. Aunque claro, había ciertos inconvenientes, como tres chicas idiotas y huecas, llamadas Lauren, Jessica y Tanya, que lo único que hacían era coquetearle a Nahuel. _

_Seth, mi mejor amigo, me había salvado más de una ocasión de matarlas. _

_Íbamos saliendo de una tienda, cuando vimos a Nahuel, besándose con Tanya. Lava ardió en mi cuerpo, y estaba a punto de lanzarme a por ellos, cuando mi tía Rosalie, me cogió del brazo y me llevó hasta el coche. Llegué a mi casa serena, pero cuando llegué a mi habitación, me derrumbé. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Desde ese momento, ese sentimiento de amor, cuando me temblaban las piernas al verlo, y me sudaban las manos, desapareció. Estábamos juntos porque... no sabía porqué. Bree, mi prima, era la hija de Jasper y Alice, mis tíos. Ella era mi gran apoyo, y eso de que viviéramos juntas solo ayudaba más a que estuviéramos todavía más unidas. Su novio, Fred, era mi mejor amigo, junto con Seth. Éramos como un pequeño grupo, y en ese también se incluía Nahuel, aunque todos estaban esperando el momento oportuno para echarlo.

Era verano. Nahuel y yo seguímos andando por la playa. Él llevaba unas bermudas negras, con las típicas flores hawaianas de color naranja. Yo por mi parte llevaba un pantalón corto de color verde pistacho, y la parte de arriba de mi bikini, de color amarillo, junto con mis chanclas verdes pistacho. Mi pelo cobrizo estaba recogido en dos trenzas a mis lados, y mis ojos verdes por primera vez estaban libres de maquillaje.

Seguímos andando hasta que divisamos a lo lejos a mi prima Bree comiendose, literalmente, la boca de Fred, mientras Seth los miraba con asco. También estaban nuestra prima Leah, de nuestra edad, era hija de Rosalie y Emmett. Nos sentamos, y pasamos las horas entre juegos y risas. Si alguien nos viera, pensarían que Seth es mi novio. Él me cogía en brazos, y jugaba conmigo, mientras Nahuel... ¿dormía? ¿En serio? Este chico es tonto. Viene a la playa y se echa a dormir. Leah estaba a punto de echarle un cubo de agua en la cara a Nahuel, cuando tres voces chillonas se oyeron a lo lejos.

Tres cabezas con un pelo rubio de bote se asomaron por el horizonte, dejando ver... bueno, no creo que eso pueda llamarse bikini, era más un cinturón en la parte de arriba, y una tira de hilo dental en la parte de abajo.

Nahuel se levantó cuando escuchó sus voces, y en ese momento se dedicó a hablar con ellas.

Estaba aburrida, así que me disculpé, y me fui a caminar por la playa. Seguía llevando solo el bikini, y no era por echarme flores, pero tenía un bueno cuerpo. Un vientre liso, y una pequeña cintura. Me quite las trenzas, y dejé que mi pelo cobrizo ondeara al viento.

Seguía caminando, cuando un chico de piel morena, pelo corto negro, ojos marrones oscuros, y muy buen cuerpo con músculos se levantó de su toalla. Estaba solo, y empezó a andar hacia mí. Me debería haber asustado y echar a correr, pero ese chico me transmitía tranquilidad.

Se acercó a mí, y se puso a caminar a mi lado, en silencio. Al rato, tuve que hablar yo, el silencio no me gustaba nada:

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién eres tú? -me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Yo te he preguntado primero, ¿sabes? -le contesté, parándome y poniéndome justo delante de él, con las manos en las caderas.

-Me llamo Jake ¿y tú?

-Nessie. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Un chico no puede acercarse a una chica que está sola para hacerle compañía? -me preguntó con una sonrisa, monstrando una hilera de dientes blancos como la nieve.

-Solo si es un psícopata, un secuestrador pedófilo, o un asesino en busca de jóvenes hermosas, como yo.

-¿Me ves cara de psícopata, preciosa?

-No, y gracias. -Me sonrojé ante ese comentario.

Un completo desconocido me estaba diciendo preciosa, y yo seguía aquí, tan tranquila. Este chico me hacía sentir tranquilidad, tanto, que no me acordaba de nada más.

Pasamos otra hora y media charlando, sentados en la arena de la playa, con el agua mojando nuestros pies.

Me enteré de que tenía dos años más que yo, y estudiaba empresariales.

Una voz a lo lejos me sacó de mi perfecta burbuja con Jake. Era Nahuel. Me levanté corriendo, pero él ya estaba cerca, y cuando vió a Jake, se paró de golpe. Jake también se levantó, y nos miró extrañados, alternando la mirada de Nahuel a mí, y viceversa.

-¿Quién es él? -preguntó Nahuel.

-Él... -no sabía que decir en ese momento.

-Continúa, Nessie. -Me azuzó Nahuel.

-Él... es el encargado de poner las luces de Navidad en toda la ciudad.

-¿Y qué haces hablando con él? No está a tu altura.

_¡Ni tú tampoco! _Grité en mi interior, pero me lo guardé.

-Solo me lo encontré, y estaba aburrida, no te enfades. ¿Ya nos vamos?

Él solo asintió, y echó a andar. Me puse de puntillas, pero aún así no llegaba, así que Jake me cogió de la cintura, haciendo que mi piel cosquillease y quemase a su paso.

-Tranquilo, ya nos veremos -le susurré en el oído. Le di un beso en la mejilla, y me fui con Bree y Leah a comer.

….

Pasaron los meses, y ya se acercaba la navidad. Toda la ciudad estaba decorada con luces, y me reí, acordándome de mi amigo Jake. No lo había vuelto a ver. No tenía su número de teléfono, ni él el mío, y Phoenix era una ciudad demasiado grande.

Mi padre nos había dicho hace una semana que todos viajaríamos a Forks, a pasar la Navidad. Allí siempre nevaba mucho cuando era Navidad. Era precioso. Viajaríamos todos, incluidos Nahuel y Seth.

Llegamos el catorce de Diciembre. Quedaban diez días para Nochebuena, y diecisiete días para Nochevieja. Mis abuelos, Charlie y Renée, los padres de mi madre, vivían allí en Forks, pero nos quedábamos en la casa/mansión que mis abuelos, Carlisle y Esme, tenían allí. Era grande y blanca, de tres pisos. Mi habitación estaba en el tercer piso, la última. Me gustaba la soledad que allí se respiraba, además, allí estaba mi piano, y no molestaba si tocaba muy tarde. Allí nadie lo escucharía.

Bree, Leah y yo salimos a pasear ese mismo día. Según Bree, cada semana había que hacer un día de primas para estar solas y hablar de chicos.

-Traducido al idioma de Bree: hablar de cómo me desayuno, literalmente, la boca de Fred cada día.

-Traducido al idioma de Leah: hablar de las cosas que quiero hacer para castrar a los tíos.

-Traducido a mi idioma: hablar de como matar a Nahuel.

Ellas no sabían nada de Jake. Nadie lo sabía. Solo Nahuel, pero no había dicho nada, aparte de que se creía que Jake era el encargado de poner las luces de Navidad.

Íbamos caminando por la acera, cuando unos enormes brazos cogieron mi cintura y me elevaron. No me asusté. Sentí su toque en mi piel. Me quemó, me hizo cosquillas y a la vez me erizó la piel.

Cuando me dejó en el suelo, me giré, y lo ví. Era él. Jake. _Mi _Jake. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento, y lo volví a abrazar, por la cintura. Él era muy alto, y no llegaba.

-¿Quién es? -oí que le murmuraba Leah a Bree.

-Es Jake, mi decorador de luces de Navidad personal.

-¿Qué?

-Es Jake, un amigo que conocí en la playa, ¿contentas?

-¡Sí! -gritó Bree, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo, estilo Alice Cullen, solo mi tía y ella sabían hacer eso.

Después de ese encuentro, Jake y yo seguímos quedando cada día. Nos hicimos muy cercanos. Me presentó a sus amigos de La Push: Sam, Quil, Embry, Emily, Claire, Paul, Jared, Colin, Brady, y sus hermanas: Rachel y Rebecca.

Me llevó a su casa, y conocí a su padre: Billy. Estaba en una silla de ruedas, pero le gustaba mucho pescar. Me hizo acordarme de Harry Clearwater, el padre de Seth. Amaba pescar, como mi abuelo Charlie.

El día de Nochebuena, mi habitación era un salón de belleza. Leah, Bree y yo teníamos toda la ropa en la cama, el suelo lleno de zapatos, el tocador lleno de accesorios y maquillaje, y el tocador del baño lleno de cosas de peluquería.

Después de horas y horas, estábamos abajo, delante del árbol de Navidad. Mi abuelo Carlisle había traido a un amigo suyo y de Charlie, que tenía un hijo dos años mayor que nosotras. Y de repente, mi tía Alice dijo: ¡_Bree, Leah y Nessie, poneros delante del árbol de Navidad. Sois muy monas, dará buena impresión! _

Así que aquí estamos. Bree lleva una falda negra, por encima de las rodillas, con una camisa blanca, y unos tacones de aguja blancos. Su pelo marrón cae en ondas en su espalda, y sus ojos azules resaltan contra su maquillaje. Leah lleva un pantalón pitillo rojo, con una camiseta negra, y unos tacones rojos. Su pelo liso cae más abajo de sus hombros, y sus ojos marrones van muy bien con la sombra roja que lleva en los párpados. Y yo voy en medio. Después de horas y horas, me decanté por un vestido strapples, de color plateado, que brillaba cuando se exponía a las luces, unos tacones de aguja de color negro, y un bolso pequeño negro. Mi pelo cobrizo estaba recogido en una cola suelta, que caía a un lado de mi cabeza, y al otro lado, caía un mechón suelto, con mi flequillo al lado. Mis ojos verdes resaltaban con el lápiz de ojos negros y el rímel.

Mis padres y mis abuelos nos miraban y sonreían. Teníamos la misma edad, y se podría decir, aunque no estuviera bien, que éramos muy guapas.

El timbre sonó, y mi padre fue a abrir. Puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa, pero cuando él entró por la puerta, se extendió más por la cara. Jake estaba parado en la puerta, con un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata gris, a juego con mi vestido. Billy también estaba en la puerta, en su silla de ruedas. Jake seguía mirándome, con los ojos como platos. Le sonreí, y me acerqué despacio, ante las miradas atónitas de mi familia. Le abracé por la cintura, y el me abrazó también. Aunque llevaba tacones, todavía me faltaba un poco para llegar a darle un beso en la mejilla, por lo que me cogió de la cintura, y me subió.

Cuando me bajó, mi familia estaba todavía más atónita. Billy no. Él ya me conocía.

-Hola, Nessie -me dijo Billy

-¡Hola, Billy! ¿Qué tal? -me agaché, y le dí un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Vaya, Nessie! No sabía que eras la nieta de Carlisle -me dijo, mirando hacia mi abuelo.

En ese instante, me percaté de que Bree y Leah se habían acercado a darle un beso a Jake y a Billy, y mi familia seguía parada al lado de la puerta.

-¿Os conocéis? -preguntó mi padre, quitándole la palabra de la boca a mi madre.

Después del altercado de la puerta, todos nos sentamos en la mesa larga del comedor. Para mi desgracia, Nahuel se sentó a mi lado. Para mi felicidad, Bree estaba a mi otro lado, y Jake enfrente de mí.

Sentí los ojos de Jake fijos en mí, y Nahuel también debió de sentirlos, porque al segundo me cogió de la mano por encima de la mesa. Se la solté delicadamente y le di mi mejor sonrisa dulce.

La comida pasó sin más accidentes, ni cogidas de mano, ni sonrisas ni nada. ¡Pero Jake estaba tan, tan guapo en ese traje! Lo miraba disimuladamente, y el a mí también, no soy tonta.

La cena siguió, y siguió, y yo seguía y seguía hablando con Jake. Estábamos sentados en el sofá, mientras los demás charlaba, y Nahuel, desde una esquina, nos miraba. Al final, se cansó y se fue. Hablamos de todo lo que a Jake le gustaba. Supe que tenía una moto, y que amaba conducirla, y le encantaba hacer salto de acantilado. Quise prestar atención, ¡lo juro! Pero su sonrisa... uff, su sonrisa era demasiado bonita, demasiado blanca, y demasiado todo.

Sobre la medianoche, se fueron. Se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, y se fue a su casa. Esa noche soñé con él.

…

Los días pasaban, y nos acercábamos a Nochevieja. Yo y Nahuel éramos más amigos que otra cosa. No estábamos nunca juntos. Pasaba más tiempo con Jake. Leah se había encaprichado con Embry, uno de los amigos de Jake, y Bree... Bree se la pasaba en el ordenador o con el móvil en la mano, hablando con Fred. Estaban muy, muy enamorados. _Si Jake y yo estuviéramos así... _

Esos pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza día y noche. Se metían en mis sueños, y todas las canciones y series que veía en la televisión me recordaban a él. ¿Qué me pasaba?

El caso es que Nochevieja se acercaba. Iba a acabar el año, y yo odiaba a Nahuel cada día más. Ahora había encontrado a otra tipa estúpida sin cerebro. Su nombre era Irina, y era una estúpida, como Tanya, Jessica y Lauren. La única rubia que conocía, y era lista, era mi tía Rosalie, y no contaba porque era de mi familia.

Había decidido dejar a Nahuel en cualquier momento, pero no encontraba el día perfecto.

Para Nochevieja, habíamos ido de compras. Bree se había comprado un vestido hasta los pies, de color rojo. Leah, un vestido negro, y corto, hasta las rodillas. Y yo, un vestido blanco, de tirantes, por encima de las rodillas. Se ceñía a mi cintura, y luego caía en cascada.

El día de Nochevieja fue un caos total en mi casa. Mi tía Alice no paraba de mandar, con esa hiperactividad suya, y Bree, por supuesto, había heredado eso de ella, y las dos juntas eran insoportables.

Al final, toda la casa estaba decorada con colores blancos, negros, plateados y dorados. Había quedado bastante bien. Nos terminamos de arreglar, todas con el pelo suelto, todas lo teníamos largo, y unos tacones que darían infarto a quien los vieran. Medirían quince cm a lo mínimo.

Empezamos a cenar, y todo iba genial. Quedaba una hora para tomar las uvas, y que acabara el año, pero yo no quería acabar el año siendo la novia de Nahuel. No, eso no. Jamás. Así que le cogí la mano, y no se sintió como cuando Jacob me tocaba. El tacto de Nahuel ahora era un tacto frío, y el de Jacob me hacía cosquillas y me quemaba.

Fuimos hacia la calle, y nos sentamos en el columpio balancín. Él me miraba interrogante, mientras jugaba con los dedos de mi mano. Antes de que viera mi pulsera con un dije en forma de lobo, que me había regalado Jacob, y estaba echo por él, quité la mano suave y delicadamente.

Él esperaba a que yo hablara, pero no me salían las palabras. Al final, me armé de valor, y lo dije:

-Nahuel, no quiero seguir con esto.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

-Lo que has escuchado. Esto se acabó aquí. No quiero seguir. No te quiero, y tú a mi tampoco.

-Nessie, yo... te amo.

-¡Mentiroso! -grité mientras me levantaba- ¡lo haces todo por dinero! ¡Falso! ¡¿Te crees que soy estúpida? ¡Suéltame!  
>Mi familia, al oír esos gritos, salió al porche.<p>

Y luego, todo pasó muy rápido. Nahuel les contó a mi familia que yo lo quería dejar por otro, pero que él me amaba, y que yo le había sido infiel. ¡Mentira! Lo siguiente que noté fue mi cara ladeada, y mi mejilla roja. Me picaba. Miré, y tenía delante a mi padre. ¡Mi padre me había pegado! Bree me tenía cogida del brazo, me solté, y eché a correr hacia el bosque. ¿Cómo no me caí con esos tacones, andando por el bosque? ¡Ni idea! ¡Un misterio!

Mi cara estaba roja, y me dolía la mejilla, y las lágrimas mojaban mi rostro y hacían que mi mejilla picara aún más, y me dolían las piernas de tanto correr, y solo... solo quería tirarme al suelo, y llorar, pero no llevaba medias debajo del vestido, y me haría daño en las piernas. Y estaba pasando muchísimo frío. Iba en tirantes, y mis piernas no llevaban nada encima. El viento helado de Forks era peor en Diciembre, y yo me estaba helando. Estaba tiritando, y mis dientes castañeaban con cada paso que daba. Me estaba cansando, hasta que al final me paré. Cuando recuperé el aliento, me sentía cansada, y me moría de frío. Me senté en un tronco blanquecino que había, y enterré la cara en mis manos. Sentí que las lágrimas volvían, y me lamenté por ser tan débil, y llorar por todo.

Seguí allí, por lo que me parecieron horas. No llevaba reloj, no lo sabía. De pronto, una mano se posó en mi hombro. ¡Jake! Se sentó a mi lado, y me miró fijamente, hasta que decidió hablar:

-Quedan treinta minutos para que termine el año. ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-No lo sé.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, y aparte de tener que pararlo porque quería ir a matar a Nahuel y a mi padre, se quedó bastante tranquilo.

Nos levantamos, y empezamos a andar. No supe a donde me llevaba, hasta que vi una calle iluminada. **Era una calle ancha, con árboles en ambos lados, todos iluminados con millones de luces doradas. **Jake me puso su chaqueta en los hombros, porque estaba refescando bastante. Empezamos a andar, hasta que las campanadas de las doce empezaron a sonar. Se puso enfrente de mí, y tomó mi cara con sus manos.

-Hay que empezar bien el año -murmuró, y me besó. ¡Me besó! Fue un beso mágico. Sus labios se deslizaron suaves y dulces en los míos. Era un beso inocente y dulce. Un primer beso. Se separó de mí, y apoyó su frente en la mía.

**-Fuiste mi regalo de Navidad perfecto **-le susurré, y nos volvimos a besar.

Nos dimos la mano, y echamos a correr por esa calle iluminada, hacia un futuro mejor, pero sobretodo, a un futuro _JUNTOS. _

_A face on a lover with a fire in her heart  
>A man under cover but you tore me apart<br>Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again! _

**Hola! Mi primer One-Shot, mi primer fic para un contest, mi primer fic de Jacob-Nessie... cuantas primeras cosas...! **

**Bueno, dejadme saber si os ha gustado, vale?**

**Un beso, Fanny Cullen-Hale**


	2. Nota de Autora

**Nota de Autora: **

**Hola! Yo nunca dejo estas notas, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Si habéis tenido el tiempo de leer mi OS, os lo agradezco. Este OS es para el contest Sintiendo la Navidad (S.L.N) Este es el link de la página del contest (sin espacios): **

**http: / / www. Fanfiction. Net / u / 3429837 / Contest _ Sintiendo _ la _ Navidad**

**Se han separado todos los OS en 3 grupos. Mi OS está en el 2º grupo, y se puede votar mi historia desde el 29 de Diciembre hasta el 2 de Enero. No les pido que me voten, pero me haría mucha ilusión. Pasen también por las otras historias, son muy buenas. Ya se pueden votar las historias del 1º grupo, se pueden votar 3... bueno, pasaros y leerlas, son todas geniales y tienen mucho empeño y esfuerzo. **

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, y la agregaron a favoritos...**

**Besos! Fanny Cullen-Hale**


End file.
